


Andersmomente

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hätte es diesen Tag vor zwei Monaten nicht gegeben, dann wäre jetzt alles anders.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andersmomente

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** HollyHop war so lieb, einmal drüber zu lesen. Danke!  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Verwendetes Prompt unten.  
>  **A/N:** Liebe cricri, das hier ist mein Wichtelgeschenk für dich. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du es magst und wünsche dir sowie allen anderen Lesern noch schöne Weihnachtstage!

*~*~*

 

Hätte es diesen Tag vor zwei Monaten nicht gegeben, dann wäre jetzt alles anders.

Dann wäre er nicht stundenlang mit Boerne durch die Läden der Stadt gestreift, nur weil der aus der Geschenke-Suche eine Wissenschaft machen musste.

Die ganzen Pullover aus der kleinen Boutique wären an ihrem Platz an der Stange geblieben und er hätte sich nicht Boernes kritischen Blicken aussetzen müssen.

Er hätte sich weder fünfzig verschiedene Tannenbäume anschauen, noch die endgültige Wahl zum Auto schleppen müssen.

Sie hätten nicht zehn Minuten frierend in der Kälte gestanden, weil Boerne seinen Schlüssel nicht finden konnte und sie hätten auch nicht das Treppenhaus fegen müssen, weil der Baum so viele Nadeln verloren hatte.

Außerdem hätte Thiel keinen Weihnachtsbraten kochen und nicht alle Viertelstunde Boernes Fortschritte beim Schmücken des Baumes bewundern müssen.

Er hätte den Heiligen Abend schön alleine auf seinem Sofa verbringen können, mit der Aufzeichnung eines St. Pauli-Spiels und einem leckeren Bier. Vielleicht auch zwei.

Ja, hätte es diesen Tag vor zwei Monaten nicht gegeben, dann wäre jetzt alles anders.

Dann hätte er nicht einfach so einen ganzen Tag mit Boerne unterwegs sein können, mit Wärme und Nähe und Halten und Innehalten, ohne sich erklären zu müssen und er hätte Boerne auch nicht diesen albernen Rentier-Haarreifen auf den Kopf setzen können.

Nie hätte er gewusst, wie schön dieser dunkelblaue Stoff des Pullovers aus der kleinen Boutique seine Augen betonte und nie wäre ihm ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, weil Boerne ihn in der Umkleidekabine von hinten umarmt und ins Ohr geflüstert hätte, wie gut er aussah.

Er hätte wieder nur einen total erbärmlichen Tannenbaum gekauft und zwar den ersten, den er finden konnte und er hätte das Ding irgendwie auf seinem Fahrrad nach Hause transportieren müssen.

Er hätte keine zehn Minuten draußen warten müssen und nicht beobachten können, wie sich zarte Schneeflocken in Boernes dunklem Haar verfingen und wie es aussah, als hätte er einen grauen Ansatz und wie schön ihn das eigentlich machte.

Schon wieder hätte er das gute Rezept für den Weihnachtsbraten seiner Oma nicht ausprobiert und schon wieder hätte er sich stundenlang mit dieser beknackten Lichterkette herumärgern müssen.

Er hätte den Heiligen Abend nicht mit Boerne erleben können und ihm wäre nicht das Strahlen vorbehalten gewesen, als Boerne ihm stolz sein Kunstwerk den Tannenbaum präsentiert hatte.

„Und?“ Der andere trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

Thiel nickte anerkennend und wischte sich die Finger an der Schürze ab. „Es ist toll geworden!“ Er betrachtete den Baum näher und stockte. „Sag mal, wo hast du denn diese Figuren her, die sehen ja fast so aus wie -“

„Ich habe ein bisschen in deinen alten Kisten im Keller gekramt – die sich im Übrigen ohne jegliche Beschriftungen oder gar Sortierung da unten stapeln, also wie du da jemals etwas wiederfinden willst, ist mir ja schleierhaft – und da habe ich einen Karton gefunden, mit euren alten Basteleien und dachte mir, vielleicht freust du dich.“

Thiel war sprachlos. Nicht etwa, weil Boerne mal wieder ungefragt in seinen Sachen gewühlt hatte, sondern weil diese kleinen Figuren aus Pappe das Ergebnis mehrerer gemütlicher und ebenso nervenaufreibender Stunden mit Lukas waren. Er war damals gerade in die Schule gekommen und Thiel wusste noch genau, dass sie den Kleber aus seiner Hose nie wieder herausbekommen hatten. Ob hier auch irgendwo …? Da, tatsächlich. Neben einer weinroten Christbaumkugel hing der kleine Engel mit den rosa Wangen, den er von allen Figuren schon immer am liebsten gemocht hatte. Es rührte ihn sehr, dass Boerne diese – zugegebenermaßen eigentlich nicht besonders stilvollen – Basteleien an den Baum gehängt hatte. In ihm wurde es plötzlich sehr warm, als hätte jemand seine innere Heizung aufgedreht.

Doch Boerne interpretierte sein Schweigen offenbar anders, denn er fragte besorgt: „Oder war das keine gute Idee? Ich kann sie auch wieder abmachen, wenn -“

„Nein.“ Thiel lächelte ihn an. „Es ist sehr schön.“

„Oh, aber das Wichtigste fehlt ja noch!“, verkündete Boerne aufgeregt und griff nach einer der unzähligen Kartonverpackungen, die sich auf dem Wohnzimmerboden verteilten. Er zog an einem kleinen hohlen Kegel und zum Vorschein kam ein großer, goldener Stern.

„Den willst du jetzt aber nicht da oben auf die Spitze -“

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn!“ Entschlossen drückte Boerne ihm den Stern in die Hand, verließ den Raum und kam wenige Sekunden später mit einer großen Leiter wieder. Er stellte sie direkt vor den Baum und kletterte die ersten Stufen hinauf, wobei er sich auch nicht davon stören ließ, dass die Leiter mehr als bedenklich wackelte. Dann versuchte er, unfallfrei auf diesem Ding zu balancieren und nebenbei den Stern auf der Spitze zu befestigen.

Thiel schloss die Augen. Das konnte ja keiner mit ansehen.

Das alles wäre jetzt anders, hätte es diesen Tag vor zwei Monaten nicht gegeben.

Aber es gab ihn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Das ist es wert!


End file.
